halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Argyre Planitia Campaign
The Argyre Planitia Campaign was a UNSC military operation on Mars during the Interplanetary War. History Following the creation of the United Nations Space Command in the late part of 2163, the UNSC's first military operation would soon occur. The Koslovics, a group of Neo-Communists led by the charismatic Vladimir Koslov, had attacked and captured the capital of the Martian country Katalugan: New Manila; in the Argyre Planitia region of Mars. Koslovics had also managed to capture other cities in the region, including New Legaspi, New Baguio, New Butuan, New Pasig, New Cebu City and New Calamba. Establishing the "Worker's Republic of Mars", Koslovic rebels marched through the streets of Katalugan to insure their goal of the Worker's Republic; but did not factor in the newly established UNSC. Operation:Flowing Stream In the late night of December 13, four UNSC Marine Battalions (one of them later becoming the ODST), boarded the UNSC Nimitz and the UNSC Walsh in the city of Olympus for a suprise attack on the Koslovic forces in the Argyre Planitia region. Then, during the early hours of December 14, the UNSC Marines launched into the Argyre Planitia in HEV's without the Koslovics even noticing that they were coming. Landing nearly five miles outside of New Cebu City, the UNSC Marines began plowing through the Koslovic lines similar to shock-and-awe techniques, with the UNSC Airforce helping the Marines to their targets. UNSC Marines quickly retook New Cebu City without nearly any causalties, while the UNSC Army crossed into the borders of Katalugan to secure the other cities of New Baguio and New Butuan. In the afternoon of December the 14, the Koslovic rebels finally mustered up a resistance againist their attackers; stopping the UNSC Army at New Baguio and the Marines at New Legaspi. The Marines tried several attempts to punch through the Koslovic lines at New Legaspi, but the Koslovics were tightly defended in the city and pushed back all attacks by the UNSC Marines. The UNSC Army had better progress in the city of New Butuan, capturing half of the city in the early hours of December the 15th. The UNSC Marine General Wilson Tucker, leader of the UNSC Marines in the Argyre Planitia, ordered his forces to attack and an important area in the Koslovic lines; the New Legaspi State Bank. UNSC Marines down the streets of New Legaspi, encountering heavy resistance from the Koslovic resistance. The UNSC Marines experienced two dozen casualties during the inital fighting with the Koslovic rebels, but after an hour of intense fighing the Marines finally managed to recapture New Legaspi bank. The rest of the UNSC Marines began to pour through the Koslovics weak defenses, and quickly captured the city by December 16th. That same time the UNSC Army had recaptured New Butuan after losing nearly one hundred and fifty soldiers during its push into the city. The UNSC Army continued its move toward New Manila with quick haste, but the city of New Baguio proved to be a huge obstacle for them. The Koslovics were using New Baguio's UNSC armory for their own defense, as they were using artillery and drones on them. Category:Earth Rising Category:Battles Category:Canon Expansions